Aqui y ahora
by Ary666
Summary: La golden pair aprovecha que se anulo un partido que habían de jugar para reflexionar el porque se sentían tan alejados el uno del otro... GOLDEN PAIR


**Muy buenas!!! que tal???? este es un fic de la Golden que hice hará un par de semanas... como siempre... espero vuestra opinion... me ayuda a mejorar bastante, asi que porfi... reviews!!!!!! Espero que os guste **

** Advertencias... ninguna fic normalito**

**Pot unicamente me pertenece en sueños... y no gano nada haciendo esto **

**Saludos!! **

"**Aquí y ahora "**

- Eiji.. ¿ qué haces aquí ¿ – preguntó, asomando su preocupado rostro por la parte de arriba del contenedor – te buscabamos

- Nya, Oishi, gumen , es que me apetecía venir aquí – se disculpó el aludido, sonriendo alegremente – por fin terminó de llover

Oishi, mas relajado, se sentó junto al neko y sonrió mirando al cielo

- Si … así era imposible jugar bien

- Hai!!! Pero mañana jugaremos…y les demostraremos el poder de la Golden Pair!! – exclamó Eiji, feliz, alzando el puño cerrado.

Un silencio algo incomodo apareció entre ambos compañeros, que, con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido buscaban palabras con las que continuar

- Eiji…- susurró Oishi al fin – ¡ qué nos está pasando ¿

- No lo sé… pero no me gusta estar mal con Oishi…

- Ni a mi estar mal contigo.. – Oishi miró de reojo a su compañero de dobles, que balanceaba las piernas en el borde del contenedor, y suspiró

Eiji clavó de repente sus azules ojos en los de Oishi, que no pudo evitar enrojecer

- Quizá…te equivocaste en la manera de llevar toda esta situación – murmuró, inusualmente serio

- ¿¿ Eh?? Bueno… la verdad… no lo se Eiji, ya no sé nada más que… - Oishi cerró los ojos con fuerza - más que si sigo un día mas callando todo lo que ansío decir explotaré…

- Pues dilo

- Pero….

- No, Oishi nada de peros , yo tampoco quiero estar así…ni creo que pudiera soportarlo mucho más….- Eiji se acerco a un poco a Oishi, que enrojeció aún más – si sigo callando mas tiempo lo que siento por Oishi… me volveré loco..

- Eiji.. ¿ dónde se ha metido el pequeño neko que nos traía a todos de cabeza ? – rió , sorprendido ante la seriedad de su compañero, que sonrió inocente

- Nyaa… no lo sé.. si Oishi quiere… le preguntare si quiere volver

- No.. no hace falta, así esta bien

Eiji hizo pucheros y Oishi sonrió avergonzado

- Nya.. Oishi cruel ¡!!

- ¿ Yo ¿ qué hice ahora ? – inquirió el moreno, desconcertado – en toco caso.. el cruel serias tú , no yo – añadió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

- ¿ Eh ? no lo entiendo

- Si… cruel eres tu por poner esa carita de niño bueno que sabes que me supera

Eiji sonrió, satisfecho, y entreabriendo su boca regaló una suave caricia a los labios del moreno , que trago saliva despacio

- Eiji, no lo hagas… no sabemos si…

- ¿ Si saldría bien ? No… no quiero pensar en lo que pasará mañana, quiero hacer lo que quiera cuando sienta ganas de hacerlo

- ¿ Y qué quieres ahora ?

- Que me beses Oishi , que me beses de una vez

El moreno no aguantó mas y apresó los finos labios de Eiji entre los suyos, recorriéndolos con avidez. Eiji se acomodó en sus piernas, abrazando su cintura y rodeando el cuello dl Oishi posesivamente con sus manos, mientras , feliz, correspondía al ansiado beso.

La necesidad de respirar les separó tras unos momentos. Oishi miro fijamente al neko, que sonreía y abría lentamente los ojos

- ¿ Cómo lo haces ? – inquirió, esbozando una sonrisa

- Nani ?

- ¿ Cómo consigues que haga siempre lo que quieres ?

Eiji se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó en el pecho de Oishi , que le abrazo con fuerza, feliz de tenerle entre sus brazos al fin

- Nunca debiste intentarlo…

- Lo se… fue mi culpa… pensé que si trataba de olvidar lo que sentía por ti todo iría bien… que no te dañaría. Por eso me alejé de ti..

- ¿ Desde cuando tratar de olvidar lo que sientes es bueno para mi ? – protestó Eiji , alzando el rostro tratando de parecer ofendido – eso solo hace que me sienta mal… triste

- Ya te lo he dicho , pensé que a largo plazo era lo mejor…. No sabia que hacer y tuve miedo, pensé que si te lo contaba… te irías de mi lado

- Tonto… mira que no darte cuenta de que me gustabas…

- Anda¡¿ Y yo que podía saber ?! – rió Oishi, algo avergonzado – ni siquiera lo pensé, y cuando m di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba…ya era tarde

- Oishi nunca me haría daño… - murmuró el neko

- Confías demasiado en mi bondad ¿ No crees ?

- ¿ Demasiado ? Lo suficiente… somos la Golden Pair por alguna razón , si yo no confiara tanto en ti… no hubiésemos llegado aquí , ne ?

El moreno quedo mudo de la impresión , hecho que aprovecho Eiji para besarle con suavidad y abrazarle de nuevo

- ¡¡¡Eiji- sempai¡¡ Oishi- sempai¿ Dónde están ? – exclamó una voz a lo lejos

- Tsk… se pierde uno y se pierde el otro… esto no puede ser… no puede… - se quejó otra voz, mas grave

- Mada mada dane, momo – sempai

- Callaros…

- Hai!! Gumen Tezuka buchô – corearon todas las voces a la vez, interrumpiendo al capitán

- … Kikumaru!!! Oishi!!! – si no venís ya os tendré corriendo hasta que acabe el año!!! – añadió

Eiji separó sus labios a regañadientes de los del moreno y sonriendo se levanto, tendiendo su mano para ayudar a su moreno a levantarse

- Nya.. vamos Oishi, no quiero correr.. – pidió

Oishi se levantó y bajó del contenedor algo abrumado, quizá por la felicidad que sentía en su interior… a su lado, aterrizo el neko tras saltar los dos metros que les habían aislado del resto del mundo por un rato

- Eh…. Etto…. Oishi…. – murmuró Eiji al sentir como era llevado de la mano por su ahora novio hacia los demás miembros del Seigaku, que les gritaban y saludaban

- Tenias razón Eiji – dijo Oishi , girándose y alzando ambas manos entrelazas – nada mas importa, solo nosotros, aquí y ahora…

FIN

--------------

Les gusto ?????? spero que si

Saludooooos

Reviews plz!!!


End file.
